The Dimensions Adventures
by Lady Rain
Summary: Not your typical crossover! Not your Typical Aladdin! Please Rand R ^_^
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mikey's voice woke up a soundly sleeping Christina. "Hey you, get up. Time to start training. For real this time." He lightly shook her shoulder to rouse her further. She finally responded with a sleepy moan. "..nnn..wha..?" Her eyes barely opening. "OK let's try this again. Get up. Time to train. Now!" He pulled her up to a sitting position. "OW! OK OK dang, you could've just asked me nicely." Mikey shook his head and left her to get ready. Sitting in the training room she finally walked in wearing her usual outfit. A pair of jean shorts with a yellow tank top and a pair of hiking boots. Her long blonde hair was kept up in a braid; her bangs just barely above her eyes. Her bright blue-green eyes smiled at him. "Ready to go." "'Bout time. Now get in the simulator." He motioned to a room with a large glass window to monitor her progress. The session was on a much harder difficulty than what she was normally used to. After an hour she was too tired to complete it and ended the session early. Mikey wrote down her progress in her file. "Girl, how do you ever expect to move up in this place if you don't push yourself harder all the time?"  
  
"Look, Mikey, I have been pushing myself but you put that thing on some kind of superhuman level to defeat." She scowled at the look from him. Then went to the shower room to clean up. Her written tests would be next.  
  
Finally training was complete and her score was in. Subject: Christina Kay Campbell Age: 17 Height: 5'3" Weight: 115 Ethnic: Irish/British/Indian  
  
Gymnastics: 100% Weights: 100% 3 Mile run: 16 min (perfect) 500 yd Swim: 100% Written Exam (final): 85% Notes: Christina has improved greatly and shows a lot of enthusiasm for the job. She is ready and willing to learn and doesn't let things get her down easily. She works well with her peers and they seem to respect her as well. She has the potential to become a leader but she has not shown any motivation in this area. I have spoken to her on this and we have agreed to work on it more. Her personal studies however are lacking, though they are the only things lacking. The tutors that have been assigned to her say that she does well until the final test, her nervousness and lack of concentration keep her from excelling in this area. Her martial arts need some improvement as well. Her next assignment should help her out in this area greatly. I believe that she is ready for a solo mission, but with backup ready to assist her if needs be.  
  
Signed Michaelangelo Turtle Head Master  
  
Mikey read the paper once more before putting a copy of it in Christina's file. He called in Esmerelda, another student just a little higher in rank than Christina. Esmerelda walked in and took a seat on the leather couch in his office. "You called?" She asked, putting on one of her priceless smiles. Mikey couldn't help but smile back at her. He admired her beauty and her outgoingness towards people. "Yeah I did. I need you to be a backup for Christina."  
  
Esmerelda was surprised. Mikey, putting little Christina on a solo mission? "Umm. Don't you think this is a little early? I mean, yeah she's good an' all but she's still green in the simulator."  
  
Mikey smiled again. "I know this, and that is one of the main reasons I want to put her out there. She needs the real thing to progress not a simulator. She does better when it's not pretend to her." Mikey pulled out her record and started to flip through the pages to find her exercise sheet. He began to point out to Esmerelda where Christina had dine exceptionally well in one instance where she was put on a simple street mission with Blain and then another where she was put on the same mission only in the simulator; she did not do nearly as well in that case. He pointed out several other similar instances. Esmerelda began to see his point. She nodded at last when he put the folder away in the Guardians cabinet. After a short time she finally spoke. "Alright then, let me hook her up with all the stuff she's gonna need. When is she going to take this one on?"  
  
"In two days." Was all he said. Then he dismissed her and went back to the rest of the folders sitting on his already very cluttered desk. 


	2. Chapter two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christina was thrilled when she heard the news from Esmerelda. She had been training so hard and been waiting so long for this and now Mikey believed she was ready, finally. "Es, this is so cool!" Her bright blue-green eyes sparkled with excitement. " Ah, man, you'll see", she struggled slightly to keep herself under control, "Soon I'll be the Alpha team leader heading the big missions, like the Lifers and the Control jobs." She sat down to keep herself from jumping around. She soon steadied her breath and looked at Esmerelda with a large almost goofy-like grin on her face. Esmerelda simply watched her and laughed. She knew that Christina had been waiting forever for this but she wasn't totally confidant that she would be able to handle a solo without botching it. "Yeah, CC I know." She ran her hand through her wavy, raven black hair, she tried to sound happy for her but she just didn't feel it completely. She sighed and walked toward the door. " So, come on, let's get everything together, you've only got two days to get ready." Christina bounces up from the chair and follows her like and eager puppy about to get it's favorite treat. Esmerelda fought back her jealousy and pulled out the mission briefing paper from the manila folder in her arms. She hands Christina the paper with her instructions for the mission, and also a photo of her assignment. Esmerelda truly did envy her, she had not been chosen for a solo mission yet and she had been done with her basic training long before Christina ever was. She knew that Mikey favored Christina more than most of the girls there, in fact all of the other girls knew it too, but no one would ever dare say anything about it.  
  
Two days later, at an early hour of five thirty in the morning, Christina and Esmerelda are standing in the Deployment room, ready to go and impatiently waiting for a certain master to show up. Finally the large black steel doors hissed open and a small green looking creature came rushing through. "Alright ladies, yes I know I'm late, so wipe those looks off your faces." He sat down in the head chair and looked at them both. Neither of them sat down but remained standing. "OK, Christina, this is it. Are you ready? Do you have any questions at all?" He watched her as she now sat down and took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready. I don't really have any questions right now that I can think of."  
  
He nodded and went on. "Well, I'm sure you read the briefing but here's another summery for ya. You have six months in the dimension. Esmerelda will be your contact through your communicator. You'll be given two in case something happens to the main one. I'll be checking in on your progress every few hours or so. The alias you are to take is one of your own. You'll set it up in the chamber on the way. Choose wisely please. Only associate yourself closely with your assignment, but not too closely. Remember the rules and try not to bust too many of them. If you do I'll have to bring you back early and send someone else to finish it. And don't think I won't do it. Do you understand?"  
  
She didn't hesitate with her response. "Yes." She could tell he was impressed with her confidence. He would not be disappointed.  
  
Mikey gave a quick nod then went over to the portal generator. After entering a series of commands on its keypad it started up and opened. A slight wind from the tunnel blew through the room sending a chill up Christina's spine. She took another deep breath as she stared into the iridescent colored hole. 'This is it' she thought. She looked over at Esmerelda, who had already taken her position at her monitor, and smiled weakly. Esmerelda gave a more reassuring smile back and put her headphone on. Mikey began to tap his foot in mock impatience. "Today already. The clock is ticking you know." Christina sighed and nodded then stepped into the light.  
  
The trip was going to take a few minutes so she had to work fast to enter all the information she needed for her alias. A computeristic female voice was soon heard as she activated the program. Please Enter Alias: Christina "CC" Campbell Enter Occupation: None Enter Social Status: Deceased Billionaires Heir Enter Powers Desired: Master Thief Enter Assigned Country and City: New Delhi, India Enter Specific Area: Oasis outside of the main gate Enter Desired Time and Date: 5:45pm, 18 April 1904 Enter Identity of Assignment: Aladdin Dehrec Chan'Ler Thank you. You have one minute till arrival. Christina smiled, she had always been good at entering all her information before the trip was over. She had set a new record for herself this time. She braced herself for the landing. There was always a severe disorientation that followed arrival. Followed by an equally severe headache and stomachache. The simulator tried to match it but from what all the others said, it didn't even come close. Finally she saw the other side open and felt herself forced through by the tunnel wind. She almost doubled over at the intense pain that she felt. They were not lying about the pain. She felt so dizzy that she had to sit down to steady herself and even that was difficult. She jumped when she felt hands suddenly on her shoulders and a whole chorus of concerned and worried sounding voices crowd her ears. She looked up, squinting from the glare of the setting sun, and saw at least a dozen silhouettes hovering over her. "My Lady, are you alright?" "Miss, should I get you water?" "Lady Campbell, I told you not to over exert yourself today." They all seemed to belong to the same person. Soon she had a glass of water thrust into her hand and she was forced to drink. It tasted so different from what she was used to back in New York. Another scooped her up and set her down on an incredibly soft cushion. Lastly an older woman sat down in front of her and began to speak to her in Hindi. Christina remembered suddenly that she had not set her language specialty. She would do that as soon as she got a private moment, till then she would just have to act so out of it that they finally leave her alone. After about twenty minutes of the older woman grilling her with what she knew to be questions concerning her health and wellness, she was left alone to rest. She quickly pulled out her communicator and sent a message to Esmerelda. She hoped that this wouldn't count against her. Soon Esmerelda's voice could be heard coming through the small round compact. "Hey girl, need help already? What's up?" She spoke in a whisper and held the communicator close to her mouth," I need you to set my language specialty for me. I forgot to do that on the way here and now I don't understand a thing anyone's saying to me." She could hear Esmerelda's laugh, "Alright, here you go. Is that all?" "Yeah that's it. Thanks." Christina closed that compact just in time for the older woman had just came into her tent. "My Lady, are you feeling better now?" She had a small warm wet towel in her hands and began to wash Christina's hands and feet. Christina did not give any protest and nodded her head. "I am hungry though." The woman nodded and called out to another servant to bring her something to eat. 'I could live with this', she thought. Her headache was still pounding but not quite as bad as before. Her stomachache was already gone but the dimensia was still there, though, slight. Now all she needed to do was get into the city and look up her assignment, Aladdin Chan'Ler. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
The men sitting at the table with him were babbling on about their latest crime that they got away with. He chuckled at their exaggerated stories, one man spoke of having to run from the captain of the guards plus ten of his men while trying to eat lunch and flirting with every pretty chick along the way. Each story was more elaborate than the next, going from ten guards to thirty, one woman to ten, ten pounds worth of stuff to a hundred.  
  
The young man listened, vaguely interested in the tales of victory and conquest. Finally he was tired of the babble and stood up to leave. His tablemates looked up at him ceasing their current conversation.  
  
"Hey, Al, what's wrong? Legs fall asleep?" Harul, a large man who was no stranger to the world of crime, asked him with a feigned look of concern. Al looked at him and shook his head. He then without another word left the club. Finally outside he let his lungs fill up with the fresh air. It was cool and crisp but felt wonderful to his filth saturated body. He went up to his rooftop house and sat on his large window ledge lookout. The Palace was huge even from where he sat, which was at the complete other end of the city. The stab of jealousy he felt was not as bad as before when he'd look upon the great marble and ivory towers. After all he held his own kingdom here inside the thieves court. He was their King, this was his palace, and there was nothing that the proud and clueless Sultan could do about it. A smile played across his lips as he reveled in the thought for a moment, then something caught his attention down below. He peered over the ledge a little more to get a better view. It was a young girl, foreign blood, having trouble with the locals. He chuckled as he thought of how stupid she was to have come into thieves court alone and without knowing anything about rules, law, or custom. He could just leave it alone and let her learn her lesson, if she lived through it. But he knew he'd hate himself later for doing it. Besides, the ones harassing her were the few enemies he had in the court and he wasn't about to let them get any satisfaction in this one. He jumped the great distance from his loft window to the ground, landing gracefully and effortlessly. It was an impressive entrance to say the least. The men stopped and turned around to find him standing behind them, arms crossed over his chest and a grim look on his face as he glared at them. The leader of the gang stepped forward with as much defiance in his step as he could muster. "What do you want here." He demanded. Al raised an eyebrow at the tone. "What I want here is to know what the hell you think your doing, Jahssed." Jahssed smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He then turned around and walked back toward the young girl, who by this time had found a small corner to try and hide herself in. Jahssed found her and pulled her out, under much protest by the latter. He was not in any way gentle handling her. His tight grip almost cutting off circulation to the rest of her arm. He looked at his friends that had joined him in this and motioned for them to follow him. However he did not get far, as he saw that Al had deliberately stepped in his way. Al was furious that this man would defy him like this. He would put an immediate stop to this now. "Uh uh, release her first and then you may get by." There was really no other way out of the dead-end alley. Its narrow walls crowded by various objects reaffirmed this. Jahssed glared at him. How dare this "king" try to stop him. But he knew that he did not stand a chance in a hand to hand match against him. He glared at the girl then threw her hard against the wall. She fell to the ground seemingly unconscious. Al then moved aside and let them pass. The other man took advantage of this to accidentally push him aside as well. Al sent a hard kick to Jahssed's back, knocking the man into the dirt. Kneeling down Aladdin smirked, this guy wasn't even hardely worth the effort. He then stood and walked away, going to the girl who was still in the alley.  
  
She was still unconscious and so Aladdin picked her up and decided it'd be safer for her to rest at his home for now.  
  
Christina struggled to move and open her eyes. Thinking herself to be in horrible condition and even worse company she willed everything in her wake up fully and sat upright, eyes wide now.  
  
Well, she wasn't in an alley, but whether or not she was in good company was yet to be decided. She looked down at herself, noting that nothing much had been changed, save the dirt smudges and such had been washed away and the bruise was now showing in full color.  
  
She stood, careful to be silent, and looked around the small room. Her 'bed' had been about three or so huge plush pillows, each with different color and tassels on the corners. Across from the bed was a small desk of finely carved wood. A short stool sat beneath it, other than the fez cap resting off to the side it was bare.  
  
The ground was stone but most of it was covered in a richly woven oriental rug. Christina had to let out a low whistle as she tried to figure the price it'd sell for back in her world.  
  
Then a sound caught her attention and she looked up to see a rather tall man, with long black hair and a smirk on his face looking at her. He was dressed in a baggy pair of tan colored pants and an open purple vest showing of his muscled chest.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd ever wake up." He said to her, entering the room to lean against the desk while he spoke.  
  
Christina stepped back slightly, still unsure how well she could trust this stranger. But perhaps he knew who she was looking for. "Well, I'm awake now." She gave him a small smile.  
  
Aladdin was caught off guard by the accent she had. She really was a foreigner. But a rich foreigner, one who would be paying him nicely for saving her life. 


	4. Chapter four

****

Chapter 4

Christina moved toward the door but found that the man standing there was not making any motion to move out of the way. In fact he stood there as if he was intent on her staying there.   
She stepped back, being more cautious now with his supposed 'hospitality'.   


"May I pass?" She asked him, her blue-green eyes looking for a reason to fire up.

Aladdin chuckled and simply shook his head. "No, you may not. Not until you pay me for saving your life."   
  
Christina's mouth dropped and she stepped back further. Was this man serious? She thought saving one's life was a service freely given. Looks like that was only in her world.  
"Pay you? But, I don't have any money on me. I can't pay you now." She refused to break her eye contact with him but suddenly felt afraid.  


Aladdin's grin left his face and his eyes grew cold and hard. He stepped toward her until they were inches apart. He looked down at her and gave a smirk.   
"Looks like you're stuck here then. Until you pay me back that is, and don't worry, we'll work something out for you."   
He was loving this. He knew she was broke, he had checked that earlier. Now he just needed to make sure she could earn up the money, the right way, and pay him back. In the end he'd be doing her a favor.  


Christina's breath caught in her throat as she began to imagine what kinds of 'payment' he could b talking about. He may have saved her life but from the looks of him now he was just as much a criminal as those men who had jumped her in the first place.   
"But I can't stay here! Look I'm rich and I can go out and get the money you want to pay you back. I promise I will. Please." She took a couple more steps back just to be safe. If all else failed, or he came up with something that she certainly never do then she'd just fight him, win, and run.   
  
"Oh I'm sure you'd go all the way back to your rich family, ask them for money and then come all the way back into Thieves Court to pay it back to me. Hn, I don't think so. No, you're going to stay here, like I said, and pay me off the right way. I've already got something in mind." He moved to a chair nearby and sat down, leaning back relaxed.   
"Now here's one thing you can do. Work in these streets right here in the Court, or…you can work outside the Court. Your choice. Oh and by the way you have to earn it my way."  
  
Her eyes dropped and her face grew quiet. "And what, exactly, is your way?"  
  
His voice laughed now. "Why, stealing of course." He smiled at her and stood up, moving to leave the room. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Then he walked out, shutting the door behind him.  


Christina felt her body go weak and went to the floor. What had she gotten into? Mikey was going to be upset with her now. First she goes wandering into the worst parts of this city, then she gets attacked by some of it's local residents, and last she ends up in debt to the one man who saved her life. All this and she still didn't know where to find her mission objective.  


"Good job CC. And for your finishing move lets just go jump out the window, head first just to make it more interesting." Her sarcasm bouncing off the walls and hitting back at her.   
Now it was time to work on her thieving skills, with a man she didn't even know.   
So ends day one.


End file.
